To Be True Partners
by 4K-san
Summary: Jane and Gunther will say goodbye to being squires at last with this last and final test. But this test is unlike any other. They must overcome their differences and work together in their travel throughout the kingdom for a whole month! Not only that, they have to pretend to be a newly married couple!
1. Chapter 1: Announcement

**Author's note: **Alright. I have been having a writer's block for years. And surprisingly, the thing that got me out of it was a reminded promise I made to Lauraeffingiero, writer of "Yeah, My Best Friend Is A Dragon, So What?" to a _Jane and the Dragon_ fanfic. Reading this, you can safely assume that my promise was to write a Jane and Gunther fanfic. Haha~ So I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters but this is a fanfic so I will manipulate them and create a story of my own. Mwahahaha!

**Summary: **Jane and Gunther say their goodbyes in being squires to become great knights of the whole kingdom. However, they must prove to everyone that they can overcome their greatest weakness. Working together and as partners for a lifetime. Thus, their final test to prove themselves is to travel and scout the country for a month… As a newly wedded couple!

* * *

**To Be True Partners**

**Chapter 1: The Announcement**

* * *

It seemed to be an ordinary day in Kippernia Castle where the sun was rising, bringing warmth after a rather cool night air. A rather excited red head was up and trying to brush her hair the best she could as she does every once in a while. See, today was a special occasion. An occasion in which there is going to be two new, young adult knights protecting the royal family and serving the kingdom. What a joy to soon be the first female knight and have a life where there is adventure rather than being a boring lady in waiting.

Seeing as the curly mat of hair was stubborn to stay unruly, she gave up and set the brush down by her bedside. She looked around her small room she grew up in that was a tower in the corner of the castle. She smiled at the small suit of armor she had gotten as a gift from her best, well, second best friend. It brought back memories of how she secretly practiced in it late at night when she was much younger. It gave her dreams of being a knight and living a life of adventure which were soon to be fulfilled. She spotted a sheathed case and went to retrieve the precious dragon sword in it. The hilt had many runes in which she and her dear best friend had uncovered together.

With a smile from the memories, she rushed to her window and called out. "Dragon. Dragon!"

Not a moment later, a large green scaled dragon flew in, circling the castle before landing on the girl's tower. When he was settled, the dragon poked his head through the window staring right at her with a great goofy smile.

"Good morning to you, Jane," he answered. "You know, I stopped by the pasture to watch the cows and oh how I could have watched them all day with their 'mooing'! Haha! How amusing they were, unlike you short-lives with your bustling about so early in the morning."

Jane, who never understood what Dragon found amusing with cows, asked him a question, barely containing her excitement. "Well I'm sorry we are not amusing as cows, Dragon, but why do you think the castle would be so busy this fine morning?"

Dragon smiled at this. "Oh I know of course. You kept babbling about it for the last few days." Dragon's eyes soften and he nudged a little closer to his best friend as he tried to squeeze through the small window. "Congratulations Jane Turnkey! After this last test, you will be officially known as a knight."

Jane smiled and held her old friend. After all these years of training as a squire, growing into a woman of 18 years old, and facing many challenges from when she first came to this dream of only 10 years, she is going to be a knight. The first female knight in the whole kingdom! With that title, she proved to her mother that she was not meant to be a lady in waiting. She made her dear father proud, or at least prouder than he ever could be already. Her friends, with their great support, happy. And her rival, although reluctantly, would finally acknowledge her as a fellow knight.

It was all she wanted most after many years. She knew everybody would be proud of her, but not her rival. She worked hard to make him see her. She practiced hours anytime she could have. She studied and read gaining knowledge she hoped would best him. But his horrible father apparently thought reading had power so he was very knowledgeable too. She wanted that biscuit weevil to just once, approve of her as a female knight to be. But it seemed like he never would so she thought she could get to him with childish names and words.

She grew a little older and it was obvious to everyone that she was indeed lady, at least physically. He skin was soft and beautiful and her red flaming hair added flair to her features. This was something always commented on by her mother who wanted her as a lady in waiting. Her friends treated her a little differently too. Her friend, Smithy, the blacksmith and stable boy of the castle, was even more of a gentleman. And her second best friend, Jester, like his name says his occupation, acted most strange at times with all the jokes and ballads of romance, beauty, and one-sided love. Strange it was. Rake, the gardener, simply said they were all growing up and looked at Pepper, whom was nodding her head that was turning red under Rake's gaze. All of them sometimes forgot she was to be a knight, not a beauty. It made her frustrated in her growing years.

The only one who treated her the same was her rival. He did not call her names as often nor taunt her as much, which was a change she actually liked. It was just that he would still not look at her. He would still not acknowledge her. She wanted his attention and so she excelled enough to be knighted early along with him. She hoped this would finally bring about a good change between the two, not that she wanted to be friends or anything. But that would be nice. She smiled because she would have never thought of the idea as good when she was younger.

Oh if he would just look at her with approval, she would be willing to put aside differences and try to befriend him with his horrible attitude. But then again, there were times when he was a good person to her. Like when they were kids and had to work together one time. The sparing and having each other's back failed. It was worse when Dragon became sick. She willed herself to get a cure in a most dangerous part of the mountain and he, Gunther Breech, had gone with her.

She didn't like the idea, but their mentors, Sir Theodore and Sir Ivon, had ordered them together. It was then she saw a different side of Gunther. He cared for her well being. He didn't want her to do anything dangerous and get hurt. He really cared for her and when he had to leave her to get help, he had the most saddest but lovely eyes staring back at her. She smiled at the memory of many years ago with him.

Remembering herself, talking to Dragon, she looked back at him kindly for his congrats earlier before memories sprung up to her.

"Thank you, Dragon. Come on. I'm sure Pepper is going to prepare a feast. We should best help out," Jane said, pushing her rival out of her head.

"Right you are, Jane!" Dragon shouted, suddenly delighted. "My stomach would be glad to take in some helpings."

With a giggle from Jane, they both went down to the courtyard and headed toward the kitchen.

* * *

Today was his day off. His father was extremely pleased of his only son's soon to be success that the merchant set off early in the morning to complete his usual daily deals like they were his last. No doubt, the man would be thinking that his life would be full of success from now on as his boy was finally going to be a knight of 20. He would gather the eyes of many men who would want to marry their daughters off to, despite their surname, Breech.

The lady's themselves found him very attractive, despite the name. All those practices and trainings, not to mention the extra labor he had to do when he got home for his father left him a strong, somewhat lean and fit build. He was tall and handsome with deep grey eyes as the young lady's in the village would whisper about whenever he walked about. His shoulder length long, sleek black hair looked so smooth and fine that many girls were envious of but rather admired. Oh yes, he was one good looking man soon to be a knight and he knew. He may have courted when he was younger but now he chose to keep to himself. It probably only made the lady's swoon over him more from the mystery.

But at the moment, he cared for none of that. The only attention he wanted was the King's. When Caradoc finally knights him, he would have his dream come true. One, his father would finally be proud of him, if at least for a moment before he is up to his schemes of using his Knight's title for his business. Not to mention his father would no longer have control over him. His dream of attention would be fulfilled too. The King's attention, the Sir Knight's attention, and Jane and her friend's attention. Jane's especially. He always wanted her attention the most ever since they were introduced as fellow squires when they were kids. It has always been a bitter rivalry between the two of them, each fighting to be acknowledged by the other. And after today's last test of squires, both will be known as great knights.

The boy, well, the man stepped outside of his home, dressed the best with a sword at his hip, looking ready to take on anything. He walked toward the castle in a casual pace, seeing as it was morning and the announcement would not be till noon. He stopped by a shop on the way where a teenage girl handling the shop noticed his presence. He noticed how she gasped and turned around, seeming to be running her hands over her face and hair. When she turned back to face him, he noticed that flirtatious smile and rolled his eyes.

He did not know why, but he never found the village girls interesting anymore. Rather annoying and the same as always, were boring too. When he was a kid, he would have been glad to get the attention. He would never tell them his full name so they would be interested in him, for if they knew, he would be ignored. Now it was different. People saw him as an aspiring knight and ignored his name for a few times. However, he just wanted a handful of people to see him. Well, one in particular. His thoughts went to the red head squire soon to be knighted along with him.

She was not like any other girl when he grew to think about it. No, Jane was a natural to be a knight and not a lady in waiting or a simple minded village girl. Though, he will never on his life admit that to her. He remembered his childish taunts when they were children and how they would spar while arguing. She was not strong, but she was tough for a girl. Of course, he was stronger. She was fast though, quick on her feet. And she had her over grown lizard thing there to help her if in need. Her friends too, ones that he too wanted to be a part of but his pride when he was a child got in the way.

He sighed at the thought and that was when the village girl of the shop finally got through to him.

"Sir? Oh! Are you displeased with something?" she asked disappointed. Of what, he did not know though but it seemed like she though her flirting attempt had failed when he didn't say anything and then suddenly sighed.

"No. Pardon me, I am just looking," Gunther said with a deep voice. He grew out of the rather childish one years ago.

He looked around at what the shop had to offer. It held trinkets, like necklaces, bracelets, rings, and that was when he realized it was a type of shop for women or gifts to get them. Gunther felt the heat rush to his face at the thought, especially since he was thinking of one particular red head girl earlier.

One small item caught his attention. It was a beautifully embroidered box of a dragon in the center and the box in a nice red hue. He asked the girl to see the box and he thought he caught her frowning. She seemed to be taking her sweet time getting the box to him and when she finally passed it to him, he understood why when he opened it.

It was actually a sort of case. Inside were a pair of rings. One of them large in size, the color of gold and was twisted beautifully between small colored, silver leaves. The front of the ring, was a red ruby gem encircled in what looked like a dragon circling and outlining the gem. The smaller ring was just as similar but the eyes of the dragon held a very tiny green emerald gem and the leaves sparkled a bit more. It reminded him of the girl's eyes. Both rings held his gaze for quite some time. He looked at the smaller ring in particular interest and held it up with wonder.

"Are you giving it to someone?" the shop girl suddenly asked, snapping him out of his peculiar fascination.

He thought about the question. He would have answered an immediate 'no' and there was no need to be interested in couple's rings when he had no significant other. Yet, he didn't answer. Just who in the world could he be thinking of giving the other pair to anyways?

Gunther place the rings back in the case and snapped it shut, pushing the box back to the shop girl. Then with a moment's hesitation, the next thing he knew was that he asked for the price and bought it, walking out the store with it. He had no idea what overcame him to spend most of his life's savings on the rings but he did and it was too late as he was walking towards the castle for the last announcements to be a knight.

* * *

"Oh Petal! Am I glad to see you here!" The kitchen cook, Pepper exclaimed as she caught sight of the red head girl coming down the stairs.

She was small and petite but with a nice womanly figure. She grew into a fine young lady, like Jane, with great skills as a cook. She was known all over the kingdom, right to the village she frequently visited to buy supplies from along with Jane's mother, Adeline Turnkey the proper Lady in Waiting.

Currently, Pepper was mixing up some delicious pot of stew for the small lunch party that is to be held in honor of Jane and Gunther's last tasks as squires to be knights. On the table were already sets of many different types of dishes from roasted chestnuts to pea soup and mashed potato's to black truffles and so on. Jane knew the dishes were made to be everyone's favorite and smiled at the kind girl's thoughtfulness.

"Hi Pepper. I see you have kept yourself busy this morning. I kept Dragon outside so he wouldn't eat anything," Jane commented.

"I heard that!" Dragon shouted from on top of the wall in the courtyard, no doubt resting.

Pepper and Jane giggled before Pepper became all worried as she usually does in preparing a grand meal.

"Don't worry Dragon! I have a whole pot of your favorite!" she called out.

"Much obliged!" Dragon replied.

"Jane, dear, can you help me please? I know this is meant for you but-"

"Say no more Pepper," Jane stopped her short, "What can I help with?"

With a relieved smile, "Can you just carry all the dishes to the grand dining hall? Top Table!"

Jane giggled as she knew the term. "Of course, Pepper. But where are the others? I'm sure they should be here to help," Jane said as she started to grab several plates at once. She realized she would have to make a second trip back as she can only carry two at a time.

Still mixing the soup, Pepper answered after a sip, "Oh yes. Jester is practicing his jesting. Something about making it special," she winked at Jane. "Smithy is helping Rake set up the Hall or perhaps trying to get Prince Cuthbert prepared. Your mother was calling for you earlier, Jane. But she went with the Queen to get the Little Majesty, Princess Lavinia prepared for lunch today. The King and your father were discussing kingdom matters somewhere and the Knights are in there quarters and not to be disturbed."

"I can always count on you, Pepper, to know what goes on around the castle."

"Anytime, Petal."

"Well then, I'll be right back with more dishes while I drop these off!" she said as she popped a wild strawberry in her mouth while holding two plates on her hands.

* * *

Jane hopped the steps and found herself walking through the courtyard towards the dining area. Humming to herself, she watched Dragon rest peacefully in deep sleep on the wall and forgot to look where she was going. She walked straight into the wall hard and almost lost her balance with all the dishes she was holding when she was falling back.

Just then, someone managed to take the plates off of her hands and pull her upright, smacking her into her savior's hard body.

"Goodness, Jane. Do you love the wall that much to walk straight into it." Said a deep, husky voice, chuckling a bit. Jane felt a rumble through his chest as he spoke while she was leaning on him. It gave her shivers, but for some reason, not in a bad way.

"Gunther!" she yelped, her face heating up with frustration and embarrassment. She couldn't think of any smart remarks without making herself look like a fool so she opted to glare straight in front of her. Unfortunately, it was straight into his chest in which she saw her hands on because of the almost falling incident. She was perhaps as red as a tomato and certainly did not want Gunther to see so she pressed her head against his chest rather hard.

Gunther felt her leaning on him as he took the plates off of her hands and pulled her to him. He sighed in relief as she was not hurt and noticed their position. To others, it may seem like a romantic couple, if the dishes weren't in the way. It would be awkward if they were to be seen so he made a witty remark in which she would have no say back to get her away from him.

But strangely enough, Jane was always full of surprises to him. One moment she was glaring at him, next looking at his chest, then turning red, and finally pressing her head on him. He stiffened at the intimate contact not knowing what to do. His hands were full with the dishes so he couldn't push her away or anything. Not that he wanted to, it wasn't uncomfortable or anything, just awkward.

Calming herself, Jane took a deep breath, backed away, and smiled at him. This time she made him confused.

"Glad you are here, Gunther. Thank you for taking the plates off of my hands. Champion! Now we can set the tables a lot quicker." Jane cheered happily and walked back to the kitchen.

Gunther stood there dumbfounded and not moving as he watched Jane return with two more plates of food.

Smiling, he made another remark saying, "Careful you don't run into the wall again, Jane. I think its had enough of your mindless beating."

"If you don't shut your lips, beef-brain, you'll be the one getting the beating mindlessly," Jane shot back walking through Rake's garden toward the dining hall. Dragon secretly laughed and it turned out he watched the whole ordeal with much interest, letting his imagination run wildly into one of Pepper's old gossip of the two courting.

Gunther grumbled but stayed quiet and let it go, following Jane into the already decorated hall. A cold wind blew the doors as Gunther shut them and Jane placed the plates on the table. It seems that though the sun may be out, winds were coming and leaves have been falling as of late, signaling the season of Autumn soon to be Winter.

A cold shiver ran through Jane's spine and she crossed her arms, rubbing her hands on them. Gunther took immediate notice and a look of concern flashed in his eyes before he covered it with a look of disinterest. Of course, not forgetting that it is indeed rather cold.

Just then, he noticed a small green leaf stuck on Jane's hair. He went close to her and reached for the leaf. The sudden close contact made Jane still. She could feel his body heat close and simply stood there, not knowing what to do when she felt her hair being tugged.

"Gunther, what are you doing you maggot?"

"Hold still you stubborn mule," he said as he let the leaf fall. She seemed surprised and quietly thanked him. She shivered again and he wanted to get her warm.

"Seems the party won't start for another few hours. Why don't you go with your fire breathing lizard on the wall you like so much and get heated," he said rather taunting and teasingly.

Annoyed and wanting to get away from Gunther, she turned away. "Hmph. I think I will. Better than the cold wherever you are," she said with distaste, knowing it would hurt him, and so she stomped out to meet her best friend.

Gunther's eyes saddened. Perhaps he was a little cruel to Jane. After all, he just made fun of her best friend for the umpteenth time and he actually regarded Dragon an awesome being. Not to mention, there was a time when they could have been friends with their great dung jokes. It was also a day for celebration. They were suppose to be together and everyone was to be happy on this wondrous occasion. With a sigh, he decided to follow after Jane, albeit slowly in reluctance of his conscience to apologize to his fellow squire and rival, soon to be partners as knights.

* * *

Jane stomped to the courtyard and babbled on with crude words of and about Gunther Breech to Dragon whom was content to listen and comment here and there, trying to calm the poor girl down. The nerve of that guy! One minute he is the kindest gentlemen and the next, a complete baffling donkey. She was just so confused.

"I'm sure he just wanted you to get warmer with me and-"

"And you know what! That beef brain is just so, so infuri-"

"Sorry."

Dragon and Jane turned to the voice in surprise. It was certainly a surprise to see Gunther standing there. Jane noticed his habit. He stood alone and leaned to a side a bit. His foot slightly kicking the ground and his head down. He occasionally looked up and met her eyes and simply looked down again. His hands at his sides, not knowing what to do as he swayed. She always saw him act this way whenever he was repenting something. She always took notice of him.

"I'm sorry. I was rude back there," he spoke again. Then he sadly looked Jane in the eyes as if he was expecting something.

There was a moment of silence in which Dragon, Jane, and even Gunther had no idea what to do next. It was obvious for Jane to say something, whether to forgive him or hold a grudge. But she simply stood there next to Dragon staring back at Gunther with wide green eyes. Dragon was looking back and forth between the two in awkward silence.

Gunther made the first move. He took a step back and started to walk to the yard in front of the dining hall, not knowing where else to go. Dragon nudged Jane and broke her out of speechlessness.

"Go after him!" he hissed.

Jane, confused and baffled at these turn of events, replied unintelligibly, "Huh? Oh!" She was then rushing to Gunther at full speed, hoping to mend their bitter relationship. At least for today.

"Gunther! Gunther, wait up!"

He stopped in his tracks but did not turn back to look at her for fear of rejection. He simply stayed quiet.

"Gunther, I… I forgive you. I'm sure you meant something else. Right?" she asked hopefully.

"What makes you think I meant something else?" he scoffed, a moment later with regret. Great, he's making things worse.

But Jane was understanding, she always was. She smiled wistfully, though he could not see her with his back turned. "Because… Because I know you, Gunther. Maybe as a child, I could not say the same with all our bitter rivalry. But you have changed. You always come to my aid, no matter how large the danger. Although in a round about way," she laughed at this. She tried looking for an excuse to make up but the words just came out. She never knew she saw Gunther this way. "But, you always mean to help people. That is one of the great things I've seen you learn through the years to be a knight."

She stepped forward and placed a hand on Gunther's shoulder, hoping to have him accept her words. It was then she realized just how much Gunther really has grown from the childish days to a tall, strong, young, and handsome man. She smiled at the thought. They both have grown and they should really set aside their differences. All she wanted now was to get along. She wanted to be real friends.

This time, it was Gunther's turn to be speechless. He smiled as well, having similar thoughts, and inched his hand up to his shoulder where Jane was resting her small but comforting hand. He placed his hand on top of hers and they stood like that for a while. It would have looked like Jane was embracing him from behind with how close they were. Then, slowly, Gunther turned around to face Jane, never taking his hand off of hers. He held her hand and brought it down, his gaze on her, never letting go.

He realized how much shorter she actually was compared to him now. Though she may seem tall, it was because of the great feats and strong challenges she faced that made her seem so much bigger. Sure, she was taller than most girls, stronger, tougher, and smarter too. But to him, at that moment, she looked so fragile.

Over the years, he grew to care for Jane a little. She was very adventurous and got herself in many sticky situations. Some of those situations, he was with her because of their knight's duty or code. They took care of each other, many times, only to bicker the next day. He looked at her and remembered all those memories they shared.

The looked into each other's eyes. Deep grey ones holding with sparkling green ones.

Then they heard a voice, calling from far away. It was Rake calling for everybody to get to the dining hall. Gunther and Jane swiftly broke from their trance and awkwardly stood apart again. Suddenly, Jane turned to face Gunther and held out her hand.

"Truce? Just for the rest of the day, if not longer at least?" she said strongly.

He smiled, his features softening. It was just like those times when they had to work together for a whole day. This was more than what he could have asked for. He firmly took her hand and shook it. "Truce."

* * *

Inside the hall, everyone was settled in. Princess Lavinia had her fill of her favorite wild strawberry's from Rake's beautifully garden grown over the years. Smithy was listening to talkative Cuthbert, trying to seem interested. Pig was next to Dragon who poked his head through the door, letting a slight cold draft fill the room that more lamps and torches were out and burning with warmth even though it was still a little past noon. Rake and Pepper were stealing glances at each other across the tables, giggling and laughing all the while. Jester was entertaining the King and Queen with a joke.

But the strangest thing was that Jane's parents were no where to be found. Nor Gunther's father as he was told to attend to see his son receive his last task as a squire and be knighted once he completes it. The worst is that neither Sir Theodore nor Sir Ivon was there to give them that task.

It seemed like the lunch party was going to end soon and the two squires were growing anxious. Jester sat right beside Jane and as if he could read her mind, asked no questions but instead tried to comfort her like he always did.

"Oh don't worry, Jane. I'm sure they will be here soon. Probably in the privy. You know how that Sir Ivon is when he eats more than he can handle. Sir Theodore would never want to disappoint his favorite pupil either. I'm sure of this!" Jester comforted.

"Oh? And how sure are you, Jester?" asked Jane, still worriedly.

"As sure as my jests are the best," he winked, earning a laugh from Jane and encouraging smiles from her friends.

As if on cue, Sir Theodore and Sir Ivon walked in and bowed to the King and Queen. Jane's parents came slowly up behind them, looking ill and grim. Why, her mother seemed angry and her father with sad eyes. Then Gunther's father came in grumbling and absolutely in a foul mood.

Across the tables, Jane and Gunther took a glance at each other. Both were wondering what could ever upset their parents so much on the day of celebration. They were about to move to them but the King stood and the whole room fell to silence. It seems that everyone also took notice of how the parents of the squires were so upset. Curiosity took over them. Finally the King spoke and everyone paid attention with big ears.

"As you all know, today is the day squires Jane and Gunther receive their last test to prove to me they are worthy to be knights defending the royal family and my kingdom," he announced with cheer. All the occupants clapped and shouted with joy.

"You did it, Jane!" Jester joyfully said while clapping his hand on her back.

"Oh congratulations, Petal!"

"I have a full batch of your favorites in the garden for this day."

"You've done well, Jane."

"Haha! I always knew you could do it," roared Dragon. "Never doubted you for a second!" he winked.

And the cheers continued. Jane was being congratulated everywhere from everyone. She could not have been happier. When it died down a little, she stood up and walked towards Gunther who was smiling at her. Both were excited to say goodbyes as squires and to be full fledge knights.

"Congratulations, Jane Turnkey," he said first. And he actually meant it. He knew she deserved to be knighted. He knew she was going to be a fine knight who would go on many adventures and travel everywhere with her fire breathing dragon. He always watched her from afar so he knew. He was genuinely happy for her and thought he should finally say it. "You deserve this."

Jane smiled greatly. Was this it? Did she finally get him to see her? Her eyes softened but still held much joy. "Thank you, Gunther Breech," she said finally. "And congratulations to you too. You always had it in you."

They smiled at each other before realizing that all eyes were on them. Jester spoke first, breaking the awkward silence and wanting the strange atmosphere between Jane and Gunther to go away. For some reason, they seemed to be getting along much better over the years and made him feel rather uneasy.

"So on with it! What is this final task?" he cried with enthusiasm and bringing everyone into curiosity as the stared hard at the King.

The King hesitated and looked to Sir Theodore who nodded his head as if he knew what the King asked. Sir Ivon made glances at Jane and Gunther's parents who tensed up at the sudden question, obviously already knowing the task and seeming to be upset about it. The silence was strained and the King kept looking around for help but it seemed it was he who had to give them the last order and no one can do it besides the King because their was no greater power than him. Besides Dragon, of course.

"What is it Daddy?" Princess Lavinia chirped, oblivious to the tension. She is a little girl of 12, outgrowing her dragon wings made by Smithy but still a naïve and innocent child.

"Yes, get on with it," Prince Cuthbert grumbled. He didn't change much as people had hoped over the years, still with a rather grumpy and bratty attitude. With a quick stare from his mother, he added hesitantly an apology as low as a whisper.

King Caradoc cleared his throat and took a deep breath. When it seemed like he was not going to say anything again, Sir Theodore spoke at last.

"Squire Jane. Squire Gunther," he addressed to them. "Your last task is unlike any other. You have already learned all sorts of skills and overcame many challenges and fears over the long years under Sir Ivon's and I guidance. It is time for both of you to overcome the greatest obstacle we have deemed both of your greatest weakness."

"Aye," added in Sir Ivon. "In order to become a knight, the last task is always something that might make everyone go against it. Ya may not like it lads, but it must be done. It's both of your faults you must overcome."

Tired of this beating around the bush talk, Dragon roared. "Well? What is it then? Get to the point you short-lives," he grumbled impatiently.

This time, it was Queen Gwendoline who spoke, silencing everyone with her presence. "Dear, you should be the one to order it."

The King looked at her and his features softened. He nodded and turned back to his audience. "Yes. My squires, your last task is to travel the Kingdom and beyond as you can reach for a month's time. When you come back at the end of the month, you will report to me what you have learned from my Kingdom and the lands and sea you have also ventured off into."

Jane and Gunther turned to each other, disbelieving. That did not seem so hard. They have done it many times on their own and such a task did not seem like it was cause for such a tense atmosphere. It was not at all a weakness to either of them. Jane overcame her fear of the dark long ago. And Gunther would not have to fear his Father's hand while he was away. It seemed almost too easy. Time-consuming into being a knight, but an easy task nonetheless.

It was the impatient Dragon who spoke the thoughts out loud. "That's it? All this wishy washy talk for that?" He bellowed and started laughing. "Cows have more interesting tasks to do in a month's time. Like their 'mooing'."

"Dragon!" Jane scolded, but was understanding."

"The King is not finished yet," spoke Jane's father after a long while of staying silent. His wife shifted uneasily next to him and Gunther's father grew more angry.

No, the King was not finish. "Tell me, squires, what is both of your greatest weakness?"

Jane thought about this. "It is patience?" she guessed, knowing that both of them were rather brash at times, mostly her.

"Good guess, but not patience squire," Sir Theodore remarked.

"It is teamwork!" Gunther said knowingly.

"Right you are, lad," Sir Ivon smiled.

Gunther had a smirk on his lips which infuriated Jane to no end. She was still rather competitive with her rival, truce or not.

"It has been rather obvious," Smithy commented.

"Yes. But for good reason," Rake added.

It was Jester's turn to, well, to jest. "Ha! The day our lovely Jane and beef brain of a Gunther get along is the day pig's can fly."

Just then, Pig oinked and looked up at Dragon. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Does Pig flying on Dragon count?" Princess Lavinia asked and then they weren't so sure anymore.

Finally, the King spoke once more. "Teamwork is the greatest challenge here. Over the years, I have seen you two grow. Insults, bickering, fighting, and the hostiles as such have never fully calmed. If so, it was only meant to last a day or so to get through a task you've been given. As Knights, you've always been told to work together but have never accomplished this task for a length of time. So squires, during your travels, you are to be together at all times. You will help each other out with cooking, cleaning, hunting, riding, and all that needs to be done as you scout the kingdom. It is an order and the last task you will have as squires," he added when Gunther and Jane wanted to speak against it. It sounded rather strange to everyone. Like 'teamwork' wasn't the right fit word. The King clarified, "And by 'together', I mean as…"

"… A newly married traveling couple."

* * *

**Author's note: **Dang. This was long and drawn out. Never got to put more thoughts and writing on the relationship over the years between Jane and Gunther. I will probably bring back their memories of training and adventure together over the next few chapters as they travel the kingdom as a "married" couple. I tried to make it romantic but it is only the first chapter so it was more of an intro instead. I will get the next chapters with feelings and the such. Criticism is welcome. Ideas that I can use too. I'm just typing what comes to mind, not really planning this out like I should. Oh wells. We'll see how this goes. I didn't proof read this so there may be many errors. Rawr!


	2. Chapter 2: Their Home

**Author's note: **Once again, I am writing with no plan in mind. I'm just letting me hands flow on the keyboard. Hopefully this will be better. Thank you to those that reviewed. I was getting worried noone liked my story because I saw many visitors but no reviews and not many followed. So I write this for my awesome, motivating reviewers~ You know who you guys are.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned _Jane and the Dragon_, I would have made more Gunther and Jane moments. But that didn't happen did it? No, no it did not. *fumes*

* * *

**To Be True Partners**

**Chapter 2: Their Home**

* * *

"_And by 'together', I mean as… a newly married couple."_

At that moment, Jane felt that the world was spinning. She felt she could barely stand as her feet were slipping beneath her. She stared open mouthed and wide eyed in disbelief. She stared at King Caradoc for the longest time, who seemed to be avoiding her gaze. She turned to stare at Sir Theodore and Sir Ivon only to have them acknowledge the king's order. She stared at her parent's and Gunther's father only to have them glare at the King, something she would never have thought possible to this kind, soft hearted man. She turned to her friends who were in just as much as of a shock as she was at this whole ordeal. Jester looked absolutely horrified. She looked to Dragon and who for some reason, had half shocked and half amused features displayed on his face. Finally, she was prompted to look at Gunther's reaction. No doubt, he had the same reaction and shocked facial expression like she did.

And Gunther indeed had the same face. He saw Jane look at him, both of them surprised to say the least. He saw how she was looking around to the others, as if asking for help or for someone to shout that it was a jest. A bad one, but a jest at least. Looking at the blue clothed boy, he confirmed this was no jest but a serious matter. When he stared back at Jane, he saw in her big green eyes that her expression mirrored her own.

Shock. Simply a look of surprise and disbelief. There was silence for the longest moment. No one said but a word. Not even Dragon or Princess Lavinia, who you would think would say something with cheer at this announcement. The silence was so strained that if one were to drop a pin, it would be the loudest sound in the whole castle.

Then suddenly, all at once, everyone in the room shouted with displeasure.

"Jane and I get married? Ridiculous!"

"I am not going to marry! How can I?"

"To Gunther nonetheless! Jane could find a much better man! He doesn't deserve her!"

"What was that you ingrate? Like you deserve her any more!"

"Oh calm down, Jester! You too, Gunther. Remember there is no coin like a kind word!"

"Oh dear. This task is as bad as picking never ending growing weeds from the garden."

"Or forging iron without fire."

"I knew they were smoke-swappers!"

"Dragon!"

"Your highness, please reconsider their task! It is most improper for a lady to travel alone with a man."

"My boy does not need that useless female that pretends to be a knight to be a knight himself."

"Careful with your words, Magnus. That is my daughter you are insulting."

"Please calm down everyone."

"Tis' no use gettin' through to them now."

"Eww! Marriage! Blah!"

"Cuthbert!"

"Mother? Will there be a wedding? With lots of flowers! Ooh! Can I be the flower girl, Jane? Can I?"

"Princess…"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone fell silent. Not because of one word. But because of one word that was raised and nobody had expected that voice to be from their kind hearted King. The occupants in the room all fell silent. They watched as the King sighed and slumped back into his chair, tired from all that is happening. He expected this riot but he had hoped at least that the adults, the parents, be willing to agree. He had the Sir Knights explain to them the plan but it seemed they were still against it.

When they all thought the King was going to speak no more, Queen Gwendoline stood from her seat. Her presence had everyone quiet and in awe. She was the kindest and most gentle woman that had everybody in admiration of her. Even Dragon found her entrancing. She turned to address everyone in the room, but spoke to Gunther and Jane.

"Allow me to clarify this task further. Your orders are to _pretend_ to be married and scout the land however you two see fit together. There will not be an actual wedding, nor exchanging of vows to be together for life. They will not hold the other down as they are to do this together to be knights, Magnus. It may not be fit for a lady, Adeline, but Jane is to be a knight and it is about time for you to accept that after all these years. Please understand this," the queen spoke with much authority but still holding the ever so kind grace in her words as she spoke.

Her speech for the clarification of the task left no room for argument. Not even Magnus could bring about foul words and thus only grumbled. Jane's father understood clearly. He had to accept his daughter was growing up, even if this was all pretend. All he could do was hold his wife who was fighting back tears and anger. The Sir Knight's looked to their queen with admiration and to their squires with firm belief that they could complete this last task together.

Jester was silent. He was still in shock and anger, much more than anyone else but if he voiced it, then Jane might not see her dream of becoming a knight come true. The last thing he would want to do is ruin Jane's dream. Smithy, Rake, and Pepper all squirmed and were uncomfortable with the thought. They grew up knowing of Jester's feelings and know how hard their friend must be taking this. It wasn't like when they were kids when they found it amusing for Gunther and Jane to be courting.

All Princess Lavinia and Prince Cuthbert could do was only look at their mother with admiration. Even Dragon had come to accept this idea of a task and was looking forward to the outcome. That is if his best friend and dung joke boy accepted the task to be a knight. Of course they would, it was what they wanted and trained for all of their short lived years.

No one dared to speak after her. Well, her husband was an exception. "Squires, that is your task to become knights. This is to overcome your weakness and form an everlasting bond of trust and friendship."

Jane and Gunther turned to look at each other. There was a moment of silent communication between them. Could they really do this? Sure, the years had made them accept one another, but that did not stop the bickering or constant fights. Sure, they got along at certain times and even enjoyed the others company, but that did not stop their childish taunts the next day. Could they do this? Be in each other's company for a whole month and as a couple no less?

Then they both had the same thought. They could just treat it like a chore! It was not like they had to announce to every person they passed by that they were a couple. It was not like that had to do things couples do. Cleaning and the such is simply a chore they had to do together. No, this task was not so bad. It was just like any other task. Just play house and pretend. It wasn't so bad.

At this, they came to the same conclusion and smiled. The smile made everyone come with different ideas. Jester only watched in horror and groaned. Pepper had a thought like when she was still twelve. That they were indeed courting. Rake actually did not know what to think but knew Pepper was excited and so he smiled too. Smithy gave a sad but happy smile. He then frowned as he noticed Jester's despair. Dragon made smoochy faces at Pig and started laughing as he gestured towards what he now called them, smoke swappers. Even Princess Lavinia joined in with Dragon. The parents on the other hand were not too pleased but resigned. Everyone had mixed emotions on the matter.

Finally, it was Sir Theodore who asked the inevitable question. "So will you take this task upon your shoulders, Squires?"

Gunther looked to Jane one more time to confirm their answer. She stared back as if asking the same thing to him. He looked to his father who was shaking his head in a definite 'no' and also saw Jane's mother rather upset.

"Well you two? We don't have all day now!" prompted Sir Ivon.

He hesitated but unexpectantly, Jane took his hand and gave a firm squeeze as if to reassure him of her choice. He looked at her and smiled. He wanted this as well. He wanted to at least get along with her for more years to come and he was sure she would want to give it a try too. This was an opportunity to push them to make close bonds and be great partners. It was not as if they were going to be a real couple. With all their differences, it would be an impossible thought anyways.

Bravely and boldly, she turned to everyone in the room and took a deep breath. Gunther turned as well and squeezed her hand in return to assure her of the decision he made to go along with her.

"We accept this task and will do our best to see it completed without trouble!"

* * *

Jane and Gunther found themselves in the courtyard with their mentors in front of them.

"I'm glad you two have decided to take upon this task. I know it must have been a hard decision to make so quickly and in front of friends and family," Sir Theodore praised.

"Thank you, sir! We shall not let you down!" both chorused.

Sir Ivon went up to them and clasped their shoulders. "Be sure ya return with a bond that will lead ye both into knighthood, eh?"

"Yes Sir Ivon. We will," they said together again.

At this, both of the Sir Knights smiled. Their students were finally going to be true Knights. They were going to overcome their differences and be partners for life, protecting, saving, and working together. It was different from how they became knight's themselves, but in this peaceful kingdom, it was the best way for their pupils to learn and experience the life they are going to lead.

"Good. You are to leave in the evening so I suggest you pack as quickly as possible and take what is only necessary."

Dragon, who was sitting on his warm sun bathed wall, finally spoke up. "Can I come along too?"

Sir Ivon was the one that answered the green scaly dragon. "Afraid not. They be traveling on horses and on their own. Must learn to survive with only each other."

"Besides, you two need to learn to be apart sometimes." At this comment by Sir Theodore, Dragon grunted. He knew this day was to come but it was hard for him to leave Jane out there with the shady boy. Sure, he's grown to be likable in the years and follows the knight's code with honor a lot better than when he use to. But it didn't matter to him, Jane is the only thing he cares about.

"But then how are we going to find shelter?" Jane asked, not wanting to leave her best friend behind. Dragon has always been beside her and going a month without him seemed a bit daunting even though it seems like Dragon has already accepted this.

"I can see to that," Gunther spoke.

Everyone raise an eye to Gunther but no one inquired any further as time was pressing them.

"Trust Gunther, Jane. Trust each other. Gunther, get the horses ready in the stables. Jane, get your belongings and then you two will stop by Gunther's home to get his things as well."

"That will not be necessary, Sir Theodore," Gunther said confidently.

"But lad, are ye sure?" question Sir Ivon. Sir Ivo,n who was Gunther's mentor, knew a bit about how Gunther didn't like his father over the years. Sir Ivon knew even before then. They thought he did not want to go home else he will see his angry father there.

Then it was Dragon who spoke. "Very well, if Gunther boy thinks all is fine, believe in him. Let him take care of Jane. It is what they have to do to be knights anyways," he said, speaking wisely which was rather rare. "But I swear to you, you short life, that if Jane is ever harmed and comes back any different than when she leaves here, you'll be roasted alive while falling over the cliffs of my mountain!" he threatened with much intensity as a puff of smoke blew from his nostrils.

Gunther turned to the large, green scaly beast and looked at Dragon with determination. It was this look that made Dragon trust Gunther with Jane at times throughout the years. He didn't look at Dragon with fear any longer, at least not when it came to certain people. Gunther and Dragon came to know each other if only a little bit because of their constant communication and adventures with Jane. Already, Dragon knew he could count on Gunther when he wasn't there. It was one of the reasons why Dragon was okay with the tasks. If it could not be himself, he would put Jane's life in Gunther's hand. At least with Gunther, she would be safer than with Jingle Boy or Hammer Boy. He smiled and nodded at Gunther.

Gunther spoke to Dragon, but spoke loud enough for all to hear. "Dragon, I would never let anything bad happen to a fellow knight. Not to Jane, never."

At this, Jane felt the heat rise to her face and the color of her cheeks turning a darker shade of pink and red. She knew Gunther was just trying to reassure Dragon and everyone that he knew what he was doing. She wasn't sure if Gunther really had everything planned already, but the thought of it sounded so… perfect she guessed. She couldn't really describe how she should feel at Gunther's confidence and words. She looked to Dragon and saw how his eyes softened at Gunther with trust. She would trust Gunther as well, she decided. It was part of their task to be Knights.

They heard someone clear their throat and everyone in the courtyard turned their heads up to see Jester on the wall to Jane's tower. Sir Theodore was the one to speak first.

"Well, since that is settled, you two should best leave soon," he said. "Be well, my squires. Use every lesson taught to you. May you learn and experience as never before on this journey."

"Good luck to you both! You can do this lad," Sir Ivon shouted as he and Sir Theodore went to inform the king of their departure.

With that, they watched their mentors one last time as squires. The next time they would see them again would be as full fledge knights of honor. With unspoken agreement, Gunther headed for the stables and Jane to her tower. Dragon decided to find their friends and inform them of the soon coming departure.

Jane walked up the steps to her tower and walked to where she saw Jester strumming and singing a sorrow filled tune. It was new and spoke of a broken heart done by a woman having to leave a boy for the enemy in order to fulfill her dream. She was content to listen, but didn't read further into his song, not knowing what to say to her best human friend. When the song ended, she spoke.

"I have to pack and leave soon. Will you see me off at the gate?" she asked hopefully. She wanted Jester to be there for her as she would not see him for such a long time. A month seemed short but people can change or get lonely in that short time of traveling and scouting. She knew she would miss her friend's crazy antics in just a few days.

Jester seemed to hesitate before responding. He gave her a longing look that confused her a bit. He gave her that look sometimes and honestly did not know what to make of it. Jester sighed and smiled sadly at her.

"Of course, Jane. I shall see you off and hope that you return unchanged with feelings after being so long and alone with the company of arrogant ol' Gunther," he joked.

"Oh Jester, I won't change to be anything bad just from being with that donkey," she giggled, misinterpreting his meaning.

Jester stood from his seat on the wall and wrapped his arms around Jane in an embrace of a hug. Jane returned the hug without a second thought and would miss her dear friend. A month seemed so much longer now. Jane broke of first and waved a good bye as she entered her room, getting ready to leave. Jester stared longingly at the door and then sulked to the gate, waiting to see Jane off one last time.

* * *

All too soon, Gunther and Jane were saddled in their respective horses, ready to leave the castle. At the gate were Jane's friends and Dragon. Each of them had a little something to give Jane on her departure.

"Here, Jane. Fruits I have been growing them in the garden they have ripened. We hope you enjoy them," Rake said. Pepper passed her his delicious fruit in which she put inside her bag.

"Thank you, Rake. Thank you, Pepper. It is most convenient for when traveling. I will enjoy them well!" Jane said while giving teary-eyed Pepper a warm hug.

Smithy came up to her and gave Jane and Gunther a newly made small steel dagger forged from his works. "I don't usually make things like this so I don't know if it will hold. I hope they will be of some use to you on your journey though," he smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you, Smithy. We will use them well," Gunther said while shaking hands with the blacksmith. Smithy has always been understanding and unbiased so it was he who accepted Gunther a lot easier than the others.

Dragon brought his large head to Jane in which she held him closely for a long time. No words were spoken as they both knew she would return soon and well. It would be their first time apart for a long time since meeting each other in Dragon's cave and forming an ever lasting friendship. Why prolong their sadness of leaving each other for a short while with heartfelt and tearful goodbyes? They'll be fine on their own. They've grown together and learned to survive if ever on their own.

As they pulled apart, Jane saw her parent's waving a goodbye. Her father with a smile and wishes of good wells and her mother with acceptance. Jane was overjoyed. This trip wouldn't be so bad. It made her mother come to finally accept her for becoming a knight.

"It's time to leave, Jane," Gunther finally said after letting Jane say her goodbyes.

He moved his horse forward in a walking pace and Jane followed behind, still looking back to see the royal family, her friends, her parents, and her best friend of a dragon wave good bye and shout good luck.

Once they were out of sight, she rode up to ride next to Gunther. He didn't acknowledge her but she was sure he felt her near. She noticed how his horse held nothing. No bags, no provisions of food, clothes, or anything.

"Gunther," she said, the first to speak between the two of them. "Are you sure we do not need to stop by the village first?"

"What for?" he questioned back.

"For your clothes of course! It will be a long month of traveling, our clothes will surely be tattered," she said as if it were obvious.

"Do not worry yourself, Jane. I have all I would need where we are going."

"You seem so sure of yourself. And tell me, Gunther, where will we going?" she asked skeptically and suspiciously.

He turned to smile at her. It was the kind of smile he had whenever Gunther was very pleased with himself. It was the kind of smile that made Jane roll her eyes at his arrogance. But it was also the kind of smile that made Jane trust Gunther and his confidence if just a little bit.

He led them on through the woods and she saw there were numerous paths to take. The straight and wider path led to the village. One of them led to the mountains of Dragon's den. And the few others were to clearings and beyond that, unknown to her as they had not ventured too far from that. Dragon said it was endless greens beyond the clearings, with no real sense of directions or places to go. She stopped her horse to the path facing the village which caused Gunther to stop from going to an unknown path.

"What is it, Jane?" he asked her.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure of what? Where I am going? Of course I am!"

"No," she hesitated. She didn't want to bring bad memories but she also wanted to let Gunther visit the village he grew up in before he left. Surely he wanted to say goodbye to his father at least, no matter how horrible that merchant was. Or maybe he had some… lady friends he would want to say bye too.

"Then what is it?" he asked impatiently. They were losing light as the sun would soon go down in a couple of hours. They would have to have their horses run if they were to make it before nightfall.

She made up an excuse from the top of her mind and blurted out, "Don't you want to say goodbye to your lady friends?"

He stared at her in disbelief and started to laugh, causing Jane to be embarrassed. Why would he laugh? And why would she be embarrassed?

"Or how about your father? He is your dad after all," she said without really thinking it through.

At this, he became silent. The atmosphere in the air became a tad bit heavy while he said nothing. With a sigh, he turned his horse away from the village path and took another path known only to him. He rode at a faster pace than before that it took a while for Jane to catch up.

"Gunther! Wait up!" she called to him and rode beside him as she caught up to him. "You should at least leave him with a good-"

"Jane!" he stopped her short. But he kept moving forward. Speaking so low, Jane had strain to hear it, she heard him continue. "Did you see him? Do you see him? How he looks at you and even me with disgust? Why do you speak for him?" he said with anger in his voice.

Jane knew what he was talking about. The merchant was a cruel and evil man. She found out that is was actually he who influenced Gunther to take the fault for his small crimes. Just like when there was a contest to see who could make a better catapult and and had better aim, Gunther took the blame for his father's failed sabotage. It continued like that for years. The merchant continued his deceitful ways while Gunther took the blame. It took a long time for Jane to figure out why Gunther did the bad things he did but Gunther would laugh it off saying it was all his idea and not his fathers. But she had come to know him better and knew that Gunther wasn't all bad. A beef brain and a donkey, but not his father.

She looked at Gunther who was upset at having his father mentioned. She forgot for a moment what that man put Gunther through and spoke thoughtlessly in her embarrassment. She knew how the merchant saw her as an obstruction to his son's path. She knew he only saw Gunther as a stepping stone to riches and always mistreated him. She placed a hand on Gunther's as they were riding. Their horses went back to an easier and slower walking pace as Jane held Gunther.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She truly meant it with all her heart. She looked up and said something that was familiar to him. "You do not need him. You are better than him. You don't have to go back to him, Gunther. I'm sorry."

His eyes softened at her words. He remembered those words clearly. She said the same thing to him four years ago when he was just sixteen and she fourteen.

It was a cold night when he stumbled into the castle. She and her friends were eating dinner out in the courtyard near the kitchen when he dragged his feet to the table. It was so sudden and so strange for Gunther to join them so late at night when he was suppose to head back home in the village. He didn't utter a word to any of them. He didn't respond to Jester's taunting jokes nor Pepper's insistence that he should eat some refreshing soup. He merely sat there, facing away from the light so they couldn't see him clearly.

Jane, being stubborn and curious at his sudden change and behavior turned him to face her. That was when he collapsed onto her lap with a high burning fever, sweating buckets and breathing heavily. She noticed the bruises to his eye and cheek, color of blackish blue and purple, beginning to swollen. She noticed some more on his legs and arms, even his chest as Smithy was trying to get him out of his clothing and dry him off.

She was shocked. More than that, she was angry at who had done this. And she knew very well who had done the horrible beatings to her stong rival. At that moment, all she wanted to do was ease his pain.

They moved him to Jane's room for it was the closest room with a bed and they were in need of a room for him to rest in. Rake had called in the knights and informed the Royal family. The King was furious and it was a sight to see him order Magnus away from the castle while Gunther was recovering. They all knew who had beaten Gunther, even as his father lied saying it was a gang. Gunther was strong and would never take a beating from anybody. But if it was from his father, the one who paid and raised him, that was another story.

Jane stayed by Gunther's side the whole time of his recovery. It was one of the few times they did not bicker or spar. Well, at least not to the point they would feel utterly insulted that they would not speak to each other. It was one of the few times they enjoyed each other's company for longer than a day. She enjoyed her time with him and he as well. They studied together and spent hours in the tower and the cave. He was helping her and Dragon with the ruins and he was even well with her friends.

But it ended all too quickly as Gunther had lied to her and said that it was indeed a bunch of gangs who were after him. Once again, he covered for his father and chose to go back. She told him then what she is telling him now. That he doesn't have to go back. She pounded on his chest insulting him in hopes he would come to understand that he could do without his father. She held him and stared at him for a long time.

She didn't look at him with pity like many others, but with hope that he would lead a better life and be a better man than his father. He told himself that being a knight would accomplish that and left the castle, still a bit bruised and broken. The very next day, Jane and Gunther were throwing insults more intense than ever at each other.

She looked at him now, saying how sorry she was for mentioning to be good to his atrocious father. She held his hand now just like how she held his hand as he was laying half asleep on her bed that time. He smiled at her which gave her relief.

"You are as stubborn as a mule, woman. Enough with the apologies. It is not like you, Jane," he said jokingly.

She smiled at his insult that was meant to cheer her. She found that Gunther would never cheer anyone up directly, but with insults instead. "Well then I'll stop with the apologies you ungrateful donkey!"

"Maggot!"

"Beef brain!"

"Pig's breath!"

"Biscuit weevil!"

And the insults continued as Gunther and Jane quickly rode through the forest far into the mountains and over the hillside, laughing ever so happily.

* * *

Jane and Gunther stopped their horses near a lake in which they all took a short break. Jane stared into the lake, seeing the reflection of the red and orange setting sun. She saw Gunther sneaking up behind her through the reflection of the waters, looking like he was going to push her in. Just as he leaped to her, she swiftly moved out of the way which left Gunther splashing in the lake. Jane laughed so hard that her old habit of snorting came out and infused with her laugh as Gunther came up out of the water dripping wet.

"Ha ha. This is very amusing, Jane," he said dryly, trying to wring his clothes of the water.

Barely able to contain her laughter, she took deep breaths. "We should… ha… build a fire… dry clothes… haha."

Gunther shook his hair and said calmly, "No, we should keep moving a little bit more."

Jane sobered up at this. "Why? This place is perfect! The lake for our horses to drink from and the woods to hunt in. It is a great place to make our base, explore, and come back."

Gunther was smirking. "I couldn't agree with you more, dear Jane. Come with me," he said while walking and pulling his horse with him.

"Wait. Gunther! Where are you going?" Jane shouted as she got up and pulled her horse, chasing after him.

Just as she caught up to him, she saw him stand in an open clearing facing a lone hut in the middle with the lake close by on one side, forest on the other, and mountains surrounding them. She knew they traveled far. Gunther made their horses run for hours, far from the castle and even farther from Dragon's mountain and the village. The place he took them was beautiful and the small house looked well made in the midst of this surrounding. A little lonely but comfortable.

She gasped as she saw Gunther head towards the house and took his horse to a small sheltered stable that was behind the house. How convenient that this place had everything. She circled the house and saw patches of vegetables growing near the front door and fruit trees covering the house with leaves and branches as extra protection to the roof with a chimney for cooking on the fire. There was a well near the lake for fresh and cleaner water and an out house a ways away. The forest was far and a manmade fence was blocking some parts of the trees so no unwanted animals could get in.

"Gunther!" she said, a bit scared they may be trespassing onto someone's home. This place was built for people, at least for one family and surely it was private property.

"What?" he asked rather knowingly.

"I don't think we are supposed to be here. Somebody could already be living here and this certainly does not look like an inn," she hissed.

Gunther let out a chuckle and pulled Jane's horse into the stable as well. He took off their saddles and Jane's belongings, letting the horse relax and get ready to sleep soon as the sun was setting and the stars were about to shine.

"Gunther!" Jane said again, irritated that he was ignoring her worries once again.

"Relax, Jane," he said as he held her belongings, walked to the front door, and opened it. He heard Jane gasp and rolled his eyes. He went to her and took her hand, half pulling and half leading the girl into the small home.

Inside, Jane saw that the room was very spacious. There was a clear area that was obvious for cooking and so would be the kitchen. There was a small table for dining, she assumed with benches at the side. In another part of the house, which she was standing in, was what looked like a living room. It had benches which were covered with soft pillows and sheets to make it more comfortable. A small window faced the lake and another facing the gates, beyond that, the forest. She found this small home rather comfortable, though it was a little dusty and she could see webs forming in the corner.

She looked to Gunther who was grinning back at her excitedly. He certainly knew what was going on as her led her here and acted like he owned the place. Then it struck her. But before she could even ask, he answered.

"Welcome, Jane! To my home. Well, I guess our home now, right?" he happily told her.

"Gunther! You mean to tell me this is all yours-err-ours?" she asked in disbelief, going along with him.

He nodded and headed into a whole separate room of the house. It was the last room and also had a door. She followed him in and saw it was a bedroom! There were drawers and a closet against one side of the small room and a nice, big, comfortable bed that took up most of the space in the already small room. She watched him place her belongings next to some drawers. She peeked and saw that some clothes were already hanging in the closet. So this is what he meant when he said he didn't need anything.

"Well, what do you think? I knew we needed a base, like in our lessons, and thought it was perfect!" he boasted.

"Gunther," she started "How?"

As she turned to look at him, he already knew what she wanted to know. He sat on the bed and started explaining how he came to own this all.

"I've always been working for my father, as you know. I picked up some business skills from him and secretly had a business of my own after… after that incident four years ago. Do you remember?" he asked her.

Jane nodded. How could she ever forget the time when she felt she so worried for her rival and furious with his father. She cared for him then and never left his side during that pained time. She sat on the bed with Gunther, listening as he told her some of his secrets.

"Well, it was hard at first. But because Kippernia is such a peaceful kingdom, with honest work, I took up Sir Ivon's idea and started to build inventions. Not machines of war, mind you," he added as he saw her expression. "Just things that help with everyday life. After all, people want things that are convenient for them. So I built things like that and got paid. Also traded and sold overseas whenever I went and foreigners were pleased. I earned lots of money and have more in savings. Just a little over a year ago, exploring, I discovered this place and decided that if I ever needed… refuge, I would come here. And that's how it was."

She stared at Gunther, hardly believing the things he was telling her. He worked so hard to get a home he could call for himself. She was happy for him. Proud that the boy she grew up with turned to be a great man with ambition and now deciding his own happiness, and not his father's.

"Does your father know?"

"Of course not! He would take this place away and turn it into a tourist attraction with all the money I secretly made from him."

She nodded in understanding and continued. "You built this all yourself? That's hard to believe."

At this, Gunther smiled. "Remember that time when I requested to the King for some oxen's and horses? You all thought I had gone crazy and was helping my father with another crazy scheme. But the King, he knew of my business and knew of my hopes of refuge. He offered me a place at the castle, but I… well at that time, you and I were in the midst of another argument. So, he granted me my request in return for bringing him a gift for his wife from overseas. I brought back a gift from her homeland and she was delighted, the king very pleased."

Jane giggled and it made Gunther's eyes soften. He was glad she was laughing. The trip made her a little edgy with him, never stopping until they got to his secret home. He didn't want to stay in the forest in the dark, where he knew dangerous creatures, like bears and wolves stalked the night as they live in the forest and mountains. Though this place was beautiful, it was also pretty dangerous and he didn't want Jane sleeping outside in the dark with all those dangers.

Just then, he heard a growl and froze. He though it was a bear who had crossed over the fence and wondered into their home. Then he heard it again. But it was more of a rumble. He turned to Jane to see if she heard it too. What he saw was unexpected. Jane was blushing as red as a tomato and holding her stomach, trying to suppress the sounds that kept erupting from it. Gunther was trying to hold down a laugh but he let out a thunderous booming chuckle. It made Jane turn even a darker shade of red if that was even possible. She covered her face with her hands and groaned in embarrassment shown against her rival.

She tried to escape the room from him but Gunther chased her, still laughing. She went outside to the fruit tree, holding some nice juicy apples at its branches.

"Oh Gunther! Stop laughing! Well this is rather embarrassing," she muttered, still a bit flushed. She jumped to try and grab a branch and shake it so the apples might fall down and feed her.

After a while, Gunther calmed down, taking deep breaths and imitating what Jane did as she was laughing at him falling into the lake earlier. It reminded him that he was still was wet and so he started back to the small house, leaving Jane alone in her embarrassment.

It got dark as the sun finally set and Jane began to get a little edgy. Sure, she overcame her fear of the dark as a child but it didn't mean she liked it. She then saw from the window that Gunther was lighting some candles in the house, to her relief. It showed her that he was shirtless with only trousers on. She saw how his muscles would show as he moved and how he had a lean muscular build from so much training and labor. He had a rather nice body to say the least with a strong, angular face to match.

At this, Jane turned away and felt her face heated up again. Instead, she focused of getting the apples that was held above her by a branch. It would be tonight's dinner and would stop her rumbling stomach. She reached up for the apples but it remained just above her reach. As she was about to jump for them, she felt a hand on her shoulder, holding her still and steadying the man who was reaching up over her. She saw as his hand easily picked the apple from the branch and hand it to her, reaching for a few more. She felt his body heat from his chest on her back as he had to be near her to get to the branch.

He picked the last apple and handed it to her. "Will that be enough for dinner tonight, Jane?" his voice, husky and deep, tired from their journey.

"Y-yes…" she said quietly. "Than-thank you, Gunther," she said with his name playing in her mouth slowly. She liked this side of Gunther that he sometimes showed. It was a kind, warm, and comfortable side. There was something else too, but she couldn't place it.

The way she said his name gave him a tingly feeling. He liked the way she said his name that time for some reason. How it was slow, quiet, and drawn out. He grunted, made an excuse, and went to the stables, checking on the horses to make sure they were secured and that no beast would get to them. Feeling a bit embarrassed for some reason, he left Jane by the tree, rather flustered and hot, not to mention confused. She headed back into the house, ready to munch on the apples.

When Gunther later came back in the house, he found the red head asleep on the table and sighed. He sighed contently though, not tiredly as he thought since it was rather late in the night. He ran his rough fingers over his silky black hair, not knowing what to do with her and then decided it best that she not sleep too long in that position.

In one fluid movement, Gunther scooped Jane into his arms. He held her in his arms for a while, simply standing and staring at her. He noticed how light she was and how easy it was for him to carry her. He saw her features so clear as he held her close to him. How he felt her breaths lightly in her sleep. How her deep green eyes were closed and covered, also by her rather curly and unruly red burning hair. Gunther glanced at her parted, lightly pink lips when he felt her stir.

He stood quite still, not knowing what she would think in this position. Instead, she merely wrapped her arms around his neck and further pressed her head into his hard and bare chest. She simply continued sleeping. At this, he was frozen stiff. It took him a while as he slowly relaxed. Gunther brought her into the room and settled her into the large spacious bed, unlatching his arms around his neck. He brought the sheets up to her and tucked her in, brushing away a stray strand of hair that was in her face.

He stared at her for a while and sighed. He got up and was about to close the door. He glanced once more at her sleeping form on his bed and sighed again. This was going to be a long month. He could already feel himself acting like a stupid boy in love with a girl. He shook his head, ridding him of the thought of being a couple like their tasked ask of them, and shut the door, leaving Jane to dreamland.

* * *

**Author's note: **Well, I do believe this chapter was at least a bit more romantic than the last. Longer too. Tried to add at least one memory from their past together that was not part of the show. I think it played off rather nicely. I had the plan to make a place for Gunther's refuge and it turned to be his home and he brought Jane to it. Ooh la la~ lol. Jk jk. Don't mind me, I still have no idea where I am going with this. Please review if you read this with positive or negative feedback. Or both. Let me know that this story is worth continuing.


End file.
